Ballet Shoes and Swines
by Chanting Jackie
Summary: He says it's all an illusion, that she shouldn't be here; why not? Because people need her or curse her? Doesn't family significance conquer over all? But he believes she's worth more than this; her heart wants it... so why obey and let go?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Ballet Shoes and Swines**

"Hinata! Hinata! Get over here dammit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find my kunai pouch. I've looked everywhere, and, yet, it's gone. It's fucking missing! Shit."

Hinata glared at Neji with her faint lilac eyes, her pink lips pursed and hands upon her hips, entangled with her long, thick hair. "Well, maybe if you had a little time to organize-"

"If that time was with me I'd be sleeping," he said. Irritated, he threw everything across the bed room in an attempt to find his lost item: the beige pillows from the bed, the mail from yesterday, the wet painting that silently hung on the wall, the elaborate glass vase of sunflowers and red tulips...

"You're making a mess! Stop- Oh no," she calmly said as she rushed to the door and peered.

"What is it?"

Every shout seemed to be hushed to a whisper as Hinata expertly tip toed towards the mess. "Hinata, why are you walking like that?" he whispered. Hinata ignored him, instead she crouched down towards a sheet of paper that had stuck to the wall. The water in the vase had dripped upon the painting during her cousin's frenzy, and the fresh crimson paint had bled onto unwanted places. "Oh dear..." she said to herself as she gazed upon the painting. Kiyoshi painted a picture of his father and he underneath a red, and purple, sakura tree- fishing. Both of them were smiling brightly- though to a child's eyes everything seems cheery or simply unacceptable. Hinata's eyes softened as she silently called to Neji to see what she was looking at. "For some odd reason he doesn't realize that sakura trees are usually only pink..." He took in a deep breath as he strode over to the bed and sat.

"This is a painting that your four year old son painted for you. Now, if Tenten was here she would kick your ass and remind you that you left your pouch in the living room!" Hinata huffed. "I don't care if your mission is as big as Naruto's head! You're going to clean up this mess, go to your mission, and buy your son an extravagant foreign gift; otherwise, you are just going to have to find yourself a new place to live. You will _not _throw a fit in my house. Are you really going to push my buttons? After the stunt you just pulled!? We're not married so I'm not committed to sacrifice for anyone! You're a father, so that's your job..." Sternly, she walked off, only to return with cleaning supplies. "Here," she said as she handed him the items.

"I don't have time to-"

"What you don't have time for is to start another riot. I promise, I feel like your mother and you're my forty year old son who's living in my basement..."

Neji looked at her and sighed, "Alright. But I need to be there A. S. A. P."

"Oh really? Please allow me to have the honor to know why _master_," she mocked.

"The Kazekage is asking Konoha's shinobi to help Suna. I don't know for what jobs, probably medical ninja because Suna's Heart is currently in distress. Civilians death rates are getting outrageous. People are dying due to famine, dehydration, and disease, and we are their only allies; only our country can assist them."

Hinata bit her lip. Suna's Heart? The Heart of Suna... Heart Suna? She had heard of that before, it wasn't where the Kazekage resided, of that she was sure. Neji noticed her confused expressions and reminded her of what Suna's Heart was.

"Don't you want to go to a ballet school?"

"Umm... yes?" She said, unsure of what it had to do with the topic. She had given up the life of a shinobi at the age of sixteen, deciding that the calling in her life was the art of dance. Now, at twenty four, she has been struggling to keep her career alive, for behind her, greater eras of the art exist. It is slowly fading from culture; thus, her dream is slipping through her fingers like sand. Her passion is only to be shaped by complete dedication- to capture the audience in a dazzling performance.

"Well, do you know where the prestigious ballet school of Suna is?"

"Of course I do, but what does this have to do with anything?"

Neji lightly chuckled, in disbelief of her ignorance of the district in which the school is. "Hinata, the school is in a district that is strictly arts, it makes little to no money and it is in very harsh times now, but it's what keeps Suna's spirit and culture alive. This district- this 'heart' as they say- it reminds them why they've come so far, it gives them reason to live and fight and dare to dream. You see, it's a memoir for the comedy and tragedy of it all. It's one of the only reasons Suna is as strong as it is today, aside from shinobi, of course."

"Oh..." she said, "So they need volunteers to help refurbish and awaken that area- to help the people as well, so the country will have hope. Am I right?"

Neji stood and walked towards the door, his long, light hair dancing behind him with each and every step, "More then likely, yes."

Hinata layed on her back and stared at the ceiling. Taking in her newly found information, and processing it as an opportunity to see one of the two schools she had dreamed about. Maybe she should volunteer, but she wasn't a shinobi, she was only a performer. She was barely a performer. But if they needed to cure the heart to pump blood, shouldn't someone as bloody as she be there? Her bloody hope has helped her strive and survive through hardships. It has never drained her.

The raven haired minx glanced at the clock. It read 8:13. She still needed to do many things. Gracefully, she stood, only to trip over certain abandoned objects like mops and buckets- certain mops and buckets that were wrongly stood up by a certain Neji Hyuga.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Hi! Getting a fresh start through Ballet Shoes and Swines so review. Review. Review! REVIEW! Any reviews please! If you read it review! Tell me what you think about my story and whether or not I should continue please! I will be so grateful : D Remember, I love you : ) and not in a creepy way... Unless you want me to love you creepily... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chanting Jackie out!**


End file.
